DxD: Rise of The Scarlet King
by Mugen no Tenma
Summary: An ancient deity stirs in the darkness, waiting for the day He would be released upon the world to finally unleash His absolute hatred towards Creation. The Seal of The Seven Brides should be kept forever, lest The Dread Devourer, may His name remain forever unremembered, shall find His way back to our world. Blood for the old gods, Water for the new King. The End is drawing near.
1. Prologue

**Mugen no Tenma, in.**

 **YES. I have returned at last, from the Abyss of The Damned Final Examination. That was a Hell on earth, seriously. Finally I can go back to making fics, for fuck's sake. Let me just cut to the case.**

 **For the one who waited for my other fics to update, don't worry. I'll update them in short time. I got a three-months holiday, whoo-hoo. I just want to blow off some steams, making this tertiary... whatchamacallit... whatever. This fic is just appeared on my mind, and I can't just ignore it.**

 **That being said, the 99.99% of this story is not my making. I just shamelessly copied it and change some of the names. Feel free to flame me if you want, probably I'll just ignore it. Also, this is the first time I made a story in DxD and SCP Foundation Fandom... so I'm really sorry if you find this story uninteresting at first. I promise it'll get better.**

 **Without further ado, Let's begin...**

 **This story is not mine.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Part I: The First Verse**

In the beginning, there was darkness. All was formless waste and empty void - The quiet nothing without time or place, the gentle sleep that has no waking.

All was still.

Nothing stirred in the darkness.

 _Nothing_ _nothing nothing_ _nothing_ _nothing_ _nothing_ _nothing_ _nothing_ _nothing_ _nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing—_

Then there was light.

The light separated the Darkness Above from the Darkness Beneath, and there was disparity between them. Between the darkness and the light there was also disparity, and shadows flickered therein.

The light shone in the darkness, and was not overcome. Likewise the darkness was not destroyed, but given form both Above and Below.

From the darkness came the Eldest, the All-Death. He came from the darkness and was of the darkness and was the darkness, and nothing to come might pass beyond him. Vast and mighty was he, that no other might comprehend the reach of his arm, or the length of his gaze.

The Eldest sat by the light and watched it for a time, for he found the light good.

The All-Death was not proud, firstborn though he was. He encompassed all that was and would be within the light and the dark, and so knew the manner of its turning and the hour of its passing. Only he might care for the light and what was to come, for only the Death of All Things might reach so far and be so just.

The light grew in the sight of the All-Death and became fire. As fire it burned and spread outwards, and with the fire came a song: a song of the hammer-beat of creation's forge, the roaring of nuclear bellows, the crystal choirs of quarks, the somber tones of gravity wells, the shimmering waves of plasma cast off of infant stars.

Death listened to the music, and found it good.

From the darkness then came the Great Death, the Middle Brother. He was not so mighty nor as vast as the Eldest, though his reach was wide indeed. His domain was to be catastrophe, and thus his face was obscured by wrought metal and stone. Mountainlike he came, the Death of the multitudes, and his heralds came with him – their names were Conquest and War and Famine and Disease.

"Hail and well met, Brother!" spoke the Middle to the Eldest.

"Well met, Brother," spoke the Eldest to the Middle. He motioned, that the Great Death might take a seat beside him, but the Middle Brother remained standing in the shadow of the Eldest, for he did not presume equality with his brother, and held fears of the unknowable reaches of his brother's mind.

The Eldest took no insult from this, and blew upon the fire to kindle it.

Within the fire now could be seen the faint outlines of trunk and root and branches, as if made of the finest crystal. The fire flowed through the tree and within the tree and around the tree, and the song was carried ever louder through the shining branches and strong roots.

"It is good, is it not?" asked the Eldest of the Middle.

"I cannot say whether it be good or not," spoke the Middle to the Eldest. "It is not my place to declare such things."

"For this you are my brother true, and shall help me carry the weight," spoke the Eldest to the Middle.

From the darkness now came the Small Death, the Youngest Brother, pale of face and dark of robe, hard of eye and strict of hand. A silver sickle he carried, and it was by this tool that each soul born would be collected.

"Hail, brothers," spoke the Youngest.

"Hail. We are together at last," spoke the Middle.

"Indeed," spoke the Youngest.

The Youngest did not approach his elder brothers, but remained apart from them. He was small in reach and mind, and his thoughts were narrow, such that the mind of the Middle was terrible to him, and the mind of the Eldest more horrible still. He watched the fire with cold silver eyes, but said nothing.

"It is good, is it not?" asked the Eldest of the Youngest.

"By what measure do you make cruelty goodness?" spoke the Youngest. "By what cost of pain must life be bought? By disparity we are made, and by disparity we are made necessary, yet why must it be so?"

The Eldest did not answer. He knew the mind of the Small Death, and knew of his fears and doubts. No answer he might give would aid his brother, nor any truth give him solace. The answers he sought were known to the Eldest alone, and he alone might understand them.

The Eldest rose, and towered over his brothers. His countenance was as dark as the void of his birth and his robes as white as the same. Above his head, shadows swirled about in the dark vaults of the heavens – the first of the elder gods kicked in their womb, and likewise in the abyss beneath his feet they swam. The tree grew tall and broad, shone bright and sang loud.

"Come, brothers," the Eldest said. "Let us go to our halls and take up our residence there. A great work awaits us."

There was agreement between the Great and the Small, and the Brothers Three passed from the light of the tree into shadow.

Later, there was the click of sensible heels, and a little woman in black stepped out of the darkness. She beheld the tree for a moment and smiled, before stepping into its light and passing beyond, walking forward to the infinity.

The tree grew strong, and the vaults of heaven and the depths of the abyss gave birth.

This is how creation came about.

 **Part II: Dust and Blood**

In the time when The Tree of Knowledge was planted, all things were given form. Even the deep waters of the Darkness Below and the vaults of Darkness Above took shape and form, and many elder gods were born of them. Of these gods, whose names are often forgotten, there was Khahrahk.

Khahrahk was not great upon his formation: in truth he was small. He crawled around in the darkness of the abyss, but unlike his brothers and sisters, he knew himself and knew the abyss. So blessed and cursed by awareness, he felt pain and loneliness, and looked beyond the depths: but the thought of the light and the shade of the tree pained him more. Existence was pain, and he would have no part of it. It would be better to not exist. It would be better for all things not to exist.

Upon this vow, he consumed his brothers and sisters, and grew strong on their essences. This act, this first sin of Khahrahk, caused him greater pain as he himself grew greater. He grew blind by his pain. So great was his spite and so absolute his hate, that he cursed the Creation and its Creator, and vowed to destroy the Tree and all that it supported in its branches and roots.

He clawed his way up to his throne on the bones of his fellow gods in those dark aeons. Many other gods born of the Darkness Below died in these times, or chose to leave those shadowed realms to work within Creation. Those that remained grew old and powerful, but they were bound in subjugation under Khahrahk.

When there were no more gods to subjugate in the lower realms, Khahrahk declared himself King of the Darkness Below, and took the name Khnith-hgor, and set the boundaries of his kingdom. This kingdom he built to bring utter despair to those who lived among the Tree and its roots and branches, to share his pain with all of Creation as he destroyed it. He diverted many souls to his realm, delivering pain untold upon them as they were stayed from their true rest.

With the borders of his realm set down, the King declared his war. His servants, and there were many, those birthed of the Darkness Below or those that had fallen to the King's service, surged out of his kingdom, and there was war with Creation. This war continues to this day, and shall not end until the end of all things.

Of the gods the King had subjugated, Sedna was considered to be the wisest and most beautiful. She had not remained in the King's realm willingly, but her escape had been prevented by circumstance. She obeyed the king with her words, but not with her soul, and for this goodness she is mourned.

With the war declared, the King took Sedna by force, and lay with her for seven days and seven nights, until the Mother of Those Beneath Us was broken beneath the King. When this was completed, he rose in her blood, and was from then on known as Shormaush Urdal - the Scarlet King.

Seven children were born of Sedna, seven daughters of the Scarlet King emerging from her broken womb. The King saw this, and took them by force to be his brides. Upon the seven brides the King put seven seals, so that they might never die as Sedna had died. With them, the King gave rise to seven ranks of abominations, seven orders of Shedims, who became his most beloved servants, who march at the front of his war.

Of the seven, this can be said:

The first bride was Belial. She was beloved of the King, though her children were few. For her loyalty, her children were made wise above all others, and knew well the ways of war. By their hands, they guided the war, and lead to victory.

Her seal was _vaduk_ , "dominion", for just as she sought dominion, so she was dominated.

The second bride was Abaddon. A great hole was rent in her soul that she could not fill, and so she despaired and wept. She brought forth many children, and her children brought forth armies in a tide unthinking, to go forth and conquer.

Her seal was _kifenn_ , "longing", for neither the King nor her children could provide what she sought.

The third bride was Bael. She had a great hatred of her sisters and brought ruin upon all she surveyed, and blasphemed upon sacred ground. Her children ride out to declare the triumph of the King, drowning battlefields in blood and ash, spreading pestilence and fear in their wake.

Her seal was _hezhum_ , "desolation", for she was wiped bare, and the furrows of her soul were salted.

The fourth bride was Balam. She was vast and powerful, and terrible to behold, taking the form of a great beast. Her children were like her, and feared no weapon nor magical spell, for their injuries were healed, and their hides impenetrable.

Her seal was _ba_ , "wrath", for by her hate she was forever bound in conflict.

The fifth bride was Sitri. She was strong in mind, though frail in body. Her children were wise in the ways of magic, and created great destruction. But because of their power, the King had them crippled, so that they might not rise up against him.

Her seal was _ner_ , "lack", for her thirst and the thirst of her children was never quenched.

The sixth bride was Rakash. She spoke not, and held herself private. Her children could change their faces and move about unseen, and walk among Creation unknown. They opened Ways between worlds, and made way for the war to spread.

Her seal was _usheq_ , "hidden", for she was lost in shadow.

The seventh bride was Agares. She was the smallest and weakest of the seven, but she was not broken utterly by the King, and was horrified by her state. Her children walked on two legs, and were mighty hunters and heroes: she taught them in secret, hoping that they might destroy the children of her sisters and overthrow the King. They are few, and they have failed.

Her seal was _xokib_ , "hope", for she was doomed to know of what she could not achieve.

The seven brides sealed forever, the legions of their children spread out, and added their strength to the war. Worlds that had resisted the dark gods of the King fell under the weight of ceaseless assault. The roots of the tree rotted, festered with the King's spawn. The Ways became treacherous and poisoned, to where travel could only be made by the blessed, the brave, and the mad. The King's realm grew fat with damned souls, and the Places of Rest waned in strength: Few souls managed to escape that fate, but even in death many still fought.

Many gods fell to the service of the King: The grinding machinery of the Factory, who consumed all, leant its mindless strength in blood and steel. The King on the Gallows, He Who Was Hung, tore at the Tree's knowledge from within. The Prince of Many Faces warped the wills of mortals, and Moloch the Horned One brought forth their shame. Many more whose names have been erased also served. The King's many mortal servants recreated the establishment of his line in living effigy.

It shall not be said that the King was unopposed in his conquests. Many gods and heroes among mortals struck back at the invasions of their worlds, serving under countless banners. But they fell, in time, and their ages are past, and they are as blood and dust.

The King and his armies approach the Taproots, the center worlds, in all his wrath, and all his hate, and all his spite. He reaches out to corrupt and consume and destroy. Even now his presence is felt. Time slips away. The Voice of God is broken, the Serpent has fled. The heroes are gone. The children of Agares have been slaughtered to the last. The King's servants are already here, making straight the path for his arrival.

With this arrival the Tree shall die, and all creation shall die with it.

High above, the brothers of Death watch the war unfold, hovering over the depths. As they always have. They know the outcome of the war, for they are the end of all things, but they do not speak of it.

There is little more to be said.

 **Part III : Beneath Two Trees**

In the age after the great Yeren fell on the Day of Flowers, in the days before the Flood, there was a man who lived in the West of the world, in the region between two rivers, and his name was Adam. He was chief of his tribe, and was considered by all to be a fair and just ruler, wise in word and admirable in deed. His tribe was barefoot and dust-bitten, herding their humble flocks between the ancient monolith-cities of the West. They were a hardy people, withstanding many trials and hardships, defeating mighty monsters and working glorious deeds in the name of the God All-Mighty.

When Adam was thirty-five years old, having reigned as chief of his tribe for fifteen years, he came upon a hidden valley, which was fertile and abundant with life. His people, tired of their wanderings, asked that they remain there in the valley and live then in peace and prosperity, and to this request Adam agreed.

Within the valley, amongst the many animals and fruiting plants that lived there, two trees stood in the center of the garden. These trees were Yggdrasil, the Tree of Life and Sephiroth, the Tree of Knowledge and they were watched by their twin guardians, the brother and sister who had stood guard since the time of the First Children of Yesod, many ages before even the Yeren.

The guardian of the Tree of Knowledge was Satan, the Serpent, who was later named the Adversary, who kept watch over its secret power. He spoke of all the wonders that might be accomplished with the Tree's power, and would test man's skill and spirit.

The guardian of the Tree of Life was Metatron, the Great Voice, who was later named Sophia, kept watch over its gifts. She taught the proper use of knowledge, and methods by which life might be extended through copper and bronze, and would speak often the directives of the God All-Mighty.

Here Adam now reigned as chief among the People of the Two Trees. He interpreted the edicts of the Voice for his people, and was gifted with the fruits of both, as was his wife, Hawwah. The two bore three sons, whose names were Hevel, Qayin, and Set.

Hevel became the protector and champion of the People of the Two Trees and carried with him the Tumbling Blade, which was both mercy and justice. He was a simple man who spoke little, but he was greatly skilled in combat and he defended the valley and the People from the beasts and demons that wandered the desert.

Qayin his brother was gifted in magic and storytelling, and became a great shaman. He would one day become chief of the tribe, and was held in high regard, equal to his brother Hevel.

Set was often forgotten by the passers of stories, for he was a humble man and never rose to the prominence of his brothers. He turned his mind away from martial glory and magical prowess, focusing instead upon the natural philosophies and the service of the poor.

Now the Serpent, who guarded the Tree of Knowledge and knew the secrets of deep magic, had looked to the East, and saw in those regions a brewing shadow. A new power was rising within an ancient kingdom, a power that swallowed all in its path.

Old gods had been uncovered, and all their terrible rites now knew public practice. Most horrible of all, the Serpent saw the Scarlet King rising from the depths of the Abyss, rising to consume all of creation.

The Serpent saw this, and, frightened at how the All-Mighty could permit such a thing to exist, then acted of his own will. He wished to strike first, to cut down the shadow of the Daevas before it could spread too far, to cut off the reaching hands of the Scarlet King before they could spread their foul influence further.

The Serpent approached Hawwah, for she was wiser than her husband, and spoke to her of the dangers to the east, and of the greatest gifts of the Tree of Knowledge that might be used against the Daevas. But she refused the gifts, for she could see the cost that would come of it.

The Serpent spoke then to Qayin, warning him of the shadow in the east and revealing the secret knowledge to him, teaching him the most powerful magics and potent spells. He was to lead the march against the shadow in the east.

This knowledge proved to be too great a burden for Qayin to bear: in truth, it would be too great a burden for many of the gods. Qayin's mind frayed under the strain of his hidden knowledge, and he lost that which he had once possessed, the eyes of a child and an uncovered spirit.

He became withdrawn, eating little and sleeping less, and was filled with despair at the torment he now knew. His brother Hevel, at the urging of their mother Hawwah, spoke to him on this. An argument broke out over innocent words, rising in intensity until, in a fit of rage, Qayin struck down his brother Hevel with a stone.

Adam could not bear to see his second son killed. Qayin was banished from the valley, cursed, and left to wander in the desert.

Hevel's spirit returned to his body after five days, for in those days the perilous Ways between the lands of the living and the lands of the dead could still be walked by the heroes of men. But his return was not met with rejoicing; he remained distant from his family and friends, and was of dark demeanor.

The entire People, seeing that their future chief banished and their champion now trapped by despair, and hearing rumors to the east of the Daevas growing ever stronger and reaching ever further west, cried out in pain.

When the shadow of the Daevas could no longer be ignored, Hevel took up his sword, and went east. There he fought the Daevas for three and thirty years, until he was heard of no more.

Set too made actions of his own, building mighty bulwarks and defenses around the valley out of Metatron's copper servants, and raising from the People an army to defend their home.

Years passed, and news of a great army from the east emerged, a final army, sent out to conquer the entire west, and at its head was the Slayer, Ab-Leshal, fiercest of the Daevite generals, endowed with frightening strength and terrifying sorceries. Many of the People fled, scattering themselves to the wind and the mercy of the outside,

Qayin, hearing of the doom that was to come to the People, returned to his home, and was met there by the Slayer. Here, Qayin saw with horror that Ab-Leshal was in truth his brother Hevel, who in vanity had sworn himself to the dark gods of the Daevas and drunk deep of their black magics. Qayin once more took up a stone to slay his brother, and for this Ab-Leshal tore off his arms, first the right, and then the left.

Ab-Leshal then set upon the valley and the People with his legions and sorceries and war-beasts, and all the might of the Daevas was shown. The People were slaughtered, even the elder Adam and Hawwah.

Metatron, the Voice Who Spoke For God, was shattered, her body broken and looted. Yggdrasil, The Tree of Life stolen away, and the Tree of Knowledge set to flame. Satan the Serpent fled, first to the space-tower at Babel, and later on to the Library, where he remained in penance for his part in these things. The garden in the desert was reduced to ash, and those who were not killed were placed in chains, led back to the slave pits of the Daevas.

Set, forgotten by all, remained, protected by the last of his shattered defenses, and watched the ashes cool. He saw ahead the destruction of the world, and the victory of the Scarlet King, looming as if clouds on the horizon. And he was greatly afraid.

Set prayed for hope, and he was answered. He was shown the path the future would take. There was to be a Flood, until such a time when the Scarlet King might truly be destroyed. A period of safety within Yesod, where magic was hidden, and the King was trapped in his hellish realms. The war would be fought in secret, until such secrecy was no longer needed.

By the instructions set before him, Set gathered thirty-six men and women to him, and established of them an order, forever hidden. In absolute humility would they serve the world, passing their mantles from one generation to the next in secret, unknown even to themselves, until the end of all things. They would be the ones to set the world right.

The Thirty-Six scattered to distant nations, and there they waited, as doom came to Daevon in the east.

Ab-Leshal had returned in triumph, but it was not to last. That part of him which was Hevel, who had played in the shadow of the Trees, who had loved his brothers and protected the People, still lived in his blackened soul, and this drove him mad. He struck back against the Daevas whom had enslaved him, and with rage and fury cut down their idols, and slaughtered their priest-kings, and brought ruin to their city. The god Moloch, the Horned King Crowned in Shame, stood to face Hevel-Ab-Leshal, and he too was defeated, rendered a sickly shade of his own power. Elsewhere, the subjugated peoples of the world, who saw the end that was at hand, struck back at the Daevas, to sow the world with Daevite blood.

Hevel, son of Adam, who had cast down the gods of Daevon, raised his voice in challenge to the Scarlet King.

And the Scarlet King answered him.

Hevel, son of Adam, took up his sword, and the floodgates of the sky opened up with a Flood that would wipe time itself clean.

And in doing so, the God All-Mighty called upon the world, for the first time since the Word was spoken. He refined the world itself, then...

And the world was called upon to _witness_ itself changing.

This is the history of mankind, fifth and final child-race of Earth, from the Finding of the Two Trees to the Flood.

* * *

 **I don't know what to say.**

 **Except...**

 **Scold me, praise me, insult me, flame me or anything. I will accept them gladly... (OR NOT!)**

 **Thanks a million for reading, guys!**

 **Mugen no Tenma, out.**


	2. Who Is This New Transfer Student

**Mugen no Tenma, in.**

 **I didn't expect to continue this story, but here I am!**

 **For people who expected me to update Game of The Wizard, sorry. My laptop's got wrecked by a virus and it could take a while to repair it. I made this story by borrowing other people's laptop. Thank you for your patience.**

 **Now, on to the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Who Is This New Transfer Student?!**

Today was just another day in Kuoh High School.

A peaceful day like usual in the entrance. Where an unaturally good-looking blonde teenager with blue eyes was being swarmed by the ignorant horde of fangirls, which adores him as their 'prince charming' or so they called. In another place, a voluptuous redhead was walking with her even more voluptuous raven-haired friend, attracting the eyes of both males and females.

There is a strange charm around that blonde boy and the two girls, as if concealing something hideous inside them. Of course nobody in the school notices this thing about them, they never realized. They just thought of those people as 'exceptionally gifted in looks', just like they want to believe.

But not him.

He looked straight through their glamour and instantly figured out what manner of creatures they are.

That boy was a devil. No doubt about it.

In the eyes of common people, he looks like an Arabic or Middle Eastern male that was a bit too old to attend this school. His tanned skin, black hair and blue eyes were an uncommon combination for a foreigner, but none of those people care about that and instead focusing on his good qualities.

He was good looking too, like the blonde boy he was currently observing from a good distance. And while the boy's blue eyes were warm and patient, his were cold and distant. His mannerism are polite, hiding all the concealed motives for his observation of the boy. For now, he'll just observe and wait.

After all, that is what the Ukulele Man asked him to do.

He looked over his arms. Covered in black matter that resembles regular fabric, no one would ever suspect that it was something to hide his identity and suppress his ability. If that black shroud ever separates itself from his being, his mere presence would harm ANY life grown in soil around him.

That is his curse, and his mark, concealed behind a bandanna that wrapped around his forehead, was the eternal proof of it. No one could remove it except the one who bestowed it upon him. And meeting Him, in any way, was impossible. He might be stuck with the mark until the end of time…

"I suppose I should go to my classroom now…"

He sighed, looking away from the blonde boy, who was still being swarmed by his fangirls, towards the school itself. He let out a whistle of appreciation… were it not for the cars bustling behind him, he might believe that he had travelled back in time. Not that it was impossible for the people of Foundation, mind you, but still. This is impressive, even for him.

Kuoh Academy looked as if someone had tried to convert a Victorian-era mansion into a school and succeeded.

High walls surrounded the huge plot of land, while well-maintained gardens and bushes dotted the area within. A straight path led from the iron gates to the main school building, a six-storey high structure with a water fountain in front of it. He had done his research before coming here, of course…

Kuoh was a private school that catered to the very talented and the very rich, and it showed. The pristine building looked as if it was chiseled from marble itself, and grand pillars reached from the ground to the roof. Whoever made this building, they managed to create a masterpiece.

Looking around, he could see students engaged in conversation walking past him, most of them girls. He was feeling slightly at loss, unsure where to go next. He had been debriefed in detail about what should he do while he's attending this school, but about the structure of the school itself, he knew nothing.

Following the crowd, he walked in, taking careful note of the conversations going on around him.

"I heard the Perverted Trio almost got suspended yesterday."

"What? What did they do this time?"

"Their usual thing. The Kendo Club was _very_ pissed."

"Those good-for-nothings. Why they haven't been expelled yet? What's the Student Council thinking?"

"Like I know about that. Speaking of which, did you do the homework?"

"I did."

"Can I see it? I completely forgot to work on it yesterday, so…"

"Oh, you're so hopeless…"

The students seemed normal enough, which unsettled him for some reason. He felt like an old man in the middle of youngsters, which is justified because how old he actually is, and personally he thinks that he had outgrown school. He doesn't actually need the formal education given to the students here.

At last, he reached the majestic doors of the school building, but he was still reluctant to enter. Where would he go from there? He didn't even know which class he's in, as the people who dealt with his registration in this school only said that his name had already written in school records, and therefore, an official student.

"Excuse me, you over there."

He turned around and saw a black-haired student standing before him. She was short, her head reaching only to his shoulder, but she carries herself with confidence. A pair of glasses sat on her nose, which she pushed up nonchalantly. Her hair was cut short and and her uniform ironed, an obvious sign of a well-groomed person.

She gave off the feeling of authority. But most importantly… her presence is undoubtedly that of a devil's.

"Are you Mr. Cain, the new transfer student?"

"Yes, I am." He replied politely. "My name is Cain ben Adam, recently moved to this city. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss…?"

He went with his real name. No one bats an eye to this, so it means that his name, no matter how old and ancient it might be, is still a common name for a foreigner these days. This girl before him doesn't even look a bit suspicious over this name of his. Maybe devil these days never heard of him…?

He was disappointed and relieved at the same time. Nevertheless, it was somewhat nice to see people referring to him with his real name, not with a series of designated numbers.

She looked him over briefly, as if measuring his worth, and then stuck out her hand.

"Likewise. My name is Shitori Sona, the Student Council President. Welcome to Kuoh Academy."

"Thank you for your warm greeting, Miss Shitori."

Cain took her hand and shook. Her gripping strength is what you would expect from a devil disguising as an ordinary human. Not inhumanely strong to stood out between other humans, but still gives off the feeling that it could crush a human's hand if she wished so... not for him, unfortunately.

"Your Japanese is good for a foreigner…" She commented. "No offense, but I didn't think you would be this eloquent."

"None taken." Cain shook his head. "I get that a lot. I just have too much time to practice."

Briefly, he thought he saw an impressed expression on Sona's face. But it was back to her neutral look in an instant.

"Alright then. Come on." Sona said. "Let us get your orientated to the school environments."

The school was deceptively large, much bigger than it had originally looked from the outside. Contrary to its historical appearance, its interior was modern with its top-class facilities and cutting-edge equipment. Then again, it is what expected from a rich school. What Cain did not expect however, was the forest behind it.

The forest. Yes, it was at least thrice the size of the school building, and that allowed it to hide another building within.

The people from the Foundation didn't say anything about this before… well, they might be feeling too cautious to infiltrate this building themselves, due to the fear and paranoia that the devils might notice their presence. How typical of those men to send _him_ to infiltrate these buildings instead.

"This is the old school building. It's currently used by the Occult Research Club." Sona explained. "I'd give you an advice against going inside. There is a reason why the Occult Research Club likes it so much."

He found it odd that once club had the entirety of the building. Then again, it looked dilapidated, with its exterior faded and vines and moss creeping along the walls. If he was a normal human, he might've thought the reason was because no other club wanted to use it as their building.

The actual reason is probably something along the lines of a 'secret gathering place' of devils. He quickly filed the information in his mind and decided to investigate this building further in the future.

After a moment of silence staring at the building, Sona clapped her hands, snapping him out from his thoughts.

"Well, that concludes the tour, now let's get you into class."

Cain nodded. As they walked back to the new school building, Sona began to talk.

"Mr. Cain. Before you get settled in, there are few things I would like to tell you about Kuoh."

Sona paused for a moment. Cain just raised his eyebrows quizzically, waiting for her to continue.

"I will assume that you have already done your research, and you know that Kuoh Academy was once an all-girls school that recently turned co-ed not too long ago. Is my assumption right?"

"Yes, it is. I knew some bits about that."

Cain politely nodded, smiling. Seeing this confirmation, Sona continued.

"As I said, it's only been a short while, so as you would have seen earlier, there is a proportionally large lack of boys in this school. This makes it difficult for us, as the government requires co-ed schools to have a minimum percentage of each gender to ensure fairness. Thus, boys in this school enjoy a certain degree of technical 'immunity' from expulsion as a form of punishment."

Cain listened to her patiently, noting every important points that she made and keeping his gaze polite at the same time. But, as her speech continues, Sona's tone of voice became more serious… Cain quickly realized where she was going with this line of speech. Of course…

"However, _please_ do not abuse this right in any way." She warned him. "Kuoh expects the highest of standards of its students, and students who violate the code of conduct will be disclipinary dealt with."

He had no intention of doing any misdeed in his time here. He had regretted his sins in the past, and he sincerely hopes that he can redeem himself. Whatever it takes, he would do anything to repent…

"I understand." Cain once again nodded.

"Good."

Sona's voice was filled with approval. Cain thought that she was done with her speech, but then she spoke again.

"You seemed like a responsible and diligent person, so I'll trust you for now." She said, causing Cain to slightly raise his eyebrows. "But I should let you know that there are few students who are negative influences here in Kuoh."

It was natural for any school to have their shares of bad apples… from what he had read in modern literatures, anyways. In his time, back then when he was still 'human', the term of 'school' had yet to exist. Not that he need any formal education back then...

"Are they something to worry about?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Cain. And those students are just happened to be in the same class as yours. So… _please_ ," it almost sounded as though she was pleading with him. " _Please_ , whatever you do, do not become like Hyoudou Issei. Do not associate yourself with him, do not follow him, try not to even talk with him."

Well… that was something he didn't expect. Especially with the name. He thought—

"Three of them is already more than enough headache…"

Sona muttered under her breath, but still loud enough for him to hear.

"I'll see what I can do, Miss Shitori." He smiled at her. "Thank you for your warning."

Why does she looks so thankful to hear that? For all knowledge and wisdom he held for his unnaturally long life, he couldn't figure it out. Maybe she was just glad that he won't become another one of the negative influences of this school…

They continued to walk, this time in relative silence. The silence was only broken by Sona when she felt the need to point out and explain certain things that they had missed out in their initial tour. Finally on the fourth floor, they stopped in front of a door. This was it.

"And this is your classroom, Mr. Cain. Please enjoy your time here in Kuoh," She turned to him. "And I hope you do make the best out of it to have a meaningful and enriching youth. Have a good day."

She bowed deeply to him, and then walked off. Cain smiled as he watched her go. She might've faked her true identity to all humans in this school and probably lied to them as well, but the last things he heard from her was definitely genuine and sincere. Not what he'd expect from a devil, but that doesn't mean it was bad.

"Have a good day to you too, Miss Shitori."

He turned back to the door, still feeling pleased from the conversation, and slid the door open. Inside, it was indeed a classroom, full of students and one teacher. As he walked inside calmly, he realized that he just disrupted their lesson, every pair of eyes now turned to look at him.

Now that he was facing the class, he could see what Sona meant by the skewed gender ratio. In the class of around thirty or so students, there are only four male students. One of them though, he instantly recognizes from one of the photos that the Foundation had given him to before his 'assignments' here.

A boy with long brown hair and brown eyes.

 _Hyoudou Issei_.

It was him.

 _One of The Potentials of Humanity_.

* * *

 **If you like it, punch that review button in the face, like a BOSS!**

 **and… high fives all around!**

 **So thank you guys, and I will see all you dudes… in the next chapter!**

 **Mugen no Tenma, out.**


	3. Scarlet

***high five***

 **Top of the morning to ya guys, my name is Mugen no Tenma and welcome back to Rise of Scarlet King!**

 **I honestly don't think I'll continue this fic, but here I am, updating a chapter. Just a little bit of snippet to give you some idea of what's to come. This might be slow but I'm definitely continuing it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Scarlet**

- **?** -

Here, silence reigns supreme.

Here, was inside an alternate reality.

Here, was a place of a salt pan several kilometers in great lengths.

Here, seven pillars stood encircling a gargantuan figure. Their girth and height were not great, but their power that kept the terrible, ruthless being in its current place for millenias untold was a testament of their mettle. Unknown words engraved on them, their meaning lost to the bottomless scarlet oblivion.

Yes, scarlet. It looks vaguely human, yet fundamentally different.

It appears to be an obese creature of immense proportions, such as if it stood fully, it would surpass the mountains and sky itself. Horns resembling tree branches sprout from its head, which lacks a lower jaw. Entire body is covered in millions of overlapping plate-like scales.

Seven heavy hooks are embedded in the entity's back, each one attached to a heavy steel chain connected to the lower end of one of the seven pillars embedded in the ceiling of the chamber. Now, six of the chains from the pillar have been broken or damaged, and only one chain remains intact.

It does not have the capability to break free from its cage, not now, but the time for the end was close. Its consciousness intact, its mind released, and its heart free. It could speak if it wants to, but seeing that there is no point of speaking and nothing could hear its voice anyway, it kept its silence begrudgingly.

Just a little bit more, it told itself. Just a little bit more and it can utterly destroy every and all creation and the suffering that comes with it. It had waited for such a long time, it could wait a little bit more… it hates and loathes everything, including itself, but it has to be patient.

It closed its tired eyes. How about some sleep until then?

"Well, well, well… look who's awake now. Little Khahrahk."

It opens its eyes in the front of something just as unfathomable as it was. The newcomer was staring at it directly, like the sun on a cloudless night. In the pitch black, it bleeds in and out of its vision without stirring, glowing without giving off any light. It demands its attention—such audacity from a coward—and strains its crimson eyeballs.

It's too big. It doesn't fit in with the suffocating darkness, murk and salt pit that it has been sitting in, the rough cage that encases its extremities. It was bulging out, yet it was blurring in. It staring at its maw, and its throat, and it can't tell where the well ends and where it begins for that entity. The darkness has been replaced by an all-consuming gray that isn't light and isn't dark.

It was a snake. It has two bulbous spots that might just be eyes, staring at it unblinking. Its unreal scales blend with the surrounding brick, shadowy gray melting into vivid green. And its teeth. They are too sharp and too close and too many and they're too much. They are disgusting like all creation in its eyes.

"It's been a while since the last time we saw each other. That old fart _really_ did a good job sealing you with every ounce of his power and then some of _yours_." The snake spoke amicably, like a human trying to greet their friend. "He really brought us some time, don't you think s—"

" **BEGONE**."

It growled at the snake with a voice that would shake the earth with rage and hatred. The snake was not supposed to be here. The snake has cowardly fled from it for millenias untold and never to be seen or heard again, even before the seven seals bound it here. What could be the purpose of it coming here?

"Don't like me here, Khahrahk?"

The snake hissed a question that went unanswered for a moment. The snake knows very well it cannot do anything to harm it, so why did it come here? To mock its helplessness? But the snake would also knew that it would be free from its shackles very soon, being the guardian of the Tree of Knowledge.

Khahrahk, the shackled entity, silently stared at the snake. There was a human-like expression on its face that it does not like in the slightest. It was really mocking its state of being, its incapability to do anything. If it could break free from its shackles, it swore that the snake would be the first one to taste its wrath.

"Oh, well. I'm just here to greet an old _friend_ , it's okay to be quiet all day." The snake yapped incessantly, to its irritation. "Not that I expect you to reply either, I know you just don't enjoy life. You hate it from the bottom of your soul... if you have one in the first place. So why don't you, you know, do us a favor and die on your own?"

Yes, the snake would be the first one to perish in its hands. Slowly, and painfully.

"No reply? That's boring. I expected more…" The snake did an equivalent of a disappointed sigh. "No matter. I'm here to check the seal anyway… whoa, broke six seals already? That does not bode well…"

It grinned inwardly. It feels really good to know that its enemies would dread the tomorrow, the day after tomorrow, and the days after that. To live their life in fear of death and destruction, there is no better feeling that it would like to inflict upon its enemies than that. Now—

"I should accelerate my preparation then. No more dicking around, I guess." To its surprise, the snake just stated flippantly. "See ya later, pal. Hope you get some good nap before sleeping forever."

The all-consuming gray vanished, and the darkness returned just as quick as it gone. The snake has left the salt pit where it was sealed around the seven pillars. It growled as anger overtakes its mind, with nothing else inside it than the thought to tore the serpent to shreds.

" **DEATH WILL BE UPON YOU… NAHASH.** "

When the seals eventually breaks, it will finish the job it should have done long ago. When it burned down the tree of life and took the tree of knowledge as trophy, it should have brought the snake with it and skin it alive where its followers would all dance around it and humiliate it before devouring it.

No matter. There was no point in thinking about the past. There was no point in regretting the present, where he was obstructed by his obstacle. The only thing that matters for it, was the future where it will break free and unleash its wrath towards everything under life and creation.

In the end… it will prove that it was right all along.

Hatred will sprout suspicion and doubt.

Friendships deny while allegiances die.

The taste will be sweet when it get what it has earned.

And The Emperor Beast of Apocalypse will be watching as everything burn to scarlet oblivion.

* * *

 **That does it for this chapter! Thank you guys for reading!**

 **If you liked it, PUNCH that review button in the face, like a BOSS!**

 **And high five all around! See you dudes in the next chapter!**

 **Mugen no Tenma, out.**


End file.
